Amitié, Amour et Jalousie
by alicekate
Summary: FF Cath et Sara. Femslash. Donc si n'aimait pas ne lisait pas
1. chapitre 1

Catherine Willows était dans sa voiture, garait sur le parking du laboratoire, en train d'embrasser passionnément son amant. Entre eux deux, juste un simple baiser d'au revoir devenait enflammé très rapidement. Cath a réuni toute ses forces pour pouvoir s'arracher à son amant, sinon elle savait que tout déraperait rapidement.

_« Il faut qu'on arrête, on pourrait nous voir. »_

_« Je sais mais j'en ai trop envie, j'en ai trop envie. »_

_« Moi aussi, il faut qu'on arrête »_

_« D'accord »_

Les deux d'entre essayèrent de contrôler leur respiration qui était haletante.

_« Tu sais Cath, si on l'annoncer aux gars du labo, on aurait plus à se cacher. Ce serait plus simple. »_

_« Sara… »_

Cela faisait plusieurs mois, que Catherine et Sara se voyait à l'insu de leur collègues et amis. Au début, Sara avait accepté de garder leur relation secrète en attendant que Cath fût prête. Et maintenant la grande brune ne voulait plus garder leur secret, elle voulait que tout le monde au labo sache qu'elle était amoureuse de la petite blonde.

_« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? » demanda la blonde_

_« On va leur dire que toi et moi on est ensemble. »_

_« Parce qu'on est ensemble maintenant ? J'ai cru que toi et moi on était juste des amis avec les avantages. On a jamais définit notre type de relation. »_

_« Attends t'es sérieuse là ? »_

Sara regarda Cath dans les yeux. La grande brune vit que la blonde était tout de ce qui a de sérieux elle ne blaguait pas en disant ça. Sa lui fit mal de découvrir que Cath ne l'a considérait que comme une amie. Elle avait depuis le début cru bêtement que Catherine et elle était ensemble. Mais maintenant elle voyait pourquoi Catherine ne voulait rien dire à personne et quand elles allaient manger au restaurant où qu'elles allaenit dans un bar Cath était très distante avec elle.

_« Je vois »_

_« Sara on en avait jamais parlé, pour ce n'était rien que plus qu'une amitié améliorer. »_

_« Donc entre moi et toi c'est du sexe »_

_« Oui »_

_« Et on fait quoi maintenant »_

_« On peut continuer ce qu'on avait, réfléchit Sara, on est amis, si on en éprouve le désir on couche ensemble, c'est sans prise de tête, sans complications, et sans exclusivité, c'est simple et on peut voir qui on veut sans donner d'explication. »_

_« Simplement coucher ensemble….Ok. »_

_« Bien maintenant on retourne au labo »_

Elles quittèrent toutes les deux la voiture de Catherine et se dirigèrent vers le labo en silence. Une fois dans l'enceinte du Labo Catherine se dirigea vers son bureau et Sara vers le vestiaire pour se changer avant de se diriger vers la salle de pause. Ni l'une ni l'autre, n'a eu le temps de repenser à leur conversation qu'elles ont eu plutôt. A la fin de leur service, les deux filles se retrouvèrent dans le vestiaire avec le reste de l'équipe.

_« Et les gars ça vous dit d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner tous ensemble ? »_ Greg demanda

_« Ouais »_ répondit en même Nick et Warrick

_« Sara ? »_

_« Je suis désolé les gars, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous pour le petit déjeuner. Donc désolé, une prochaine fois. »_

_« Sara Sidle a un rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? »_

_« Tu es bien trop curieux Greg, mais je vais te le dire, sinon tu ne pourras pas dormir si je ne te le dit pas. J'ai rendez-vous avec Sofia, elle m'a proposé de prendre le petit déj' chez elle à la fin du service. »_

_« Whou… Toi et Sofia…. »_

_« Et oui mon cher Nick….. Moi et Sofia, bon je vous laisse j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attends. A ce soir les gars. »_

_« C'est chaud »_ Dit Greg une fois que Sara avait quitté le vestiaire.

_« T'as raison, mon pote. Cath tu viens avec nous ? »_

Catherine était figée après avoir entendu Sara, parler de son rendez-vous. Au début elle pensait que Sara parlait d'elle, car elles avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre chez la grande brune à la fin de chaque service. Mais quand Sara a dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous chez le détective, cette annonce avait l'effet d'une gifle pour Catherine. Mais la blonde aurait dû s'y attendre avec ce qu'elle avait dit ce matin « On couche ensemble, sans complication, sans exclusivité » Et maintenant elle s'en mordait les doigts. Cath ne pris même pas le temps de répondre à la question de Nick, avant de partir comme une furie pour essayait de rattraper la grande brune. Les garçons l'a regarda sortir en ce demanda ce qui se passer avec elle.

_« Sara »_ Cria Catherine avec un peu plus de force qu'elle l'aurait voulu

_« Quoi ? »_ Dit Sara en se retournant

_« T'as vraiment rendez-vous chez Sofia ? »_

_« Oui pourquoi ? »_

_« Je croyais qu'on avait des plans pour ce matin »_

_« Oui on en avait avant que tu éclaircisses la situation entre nous. Et comme tu l'a si bien dit pas d'explication, pas de complication, pas d'exclusivité que du sexe, donc pas de rendez-vous petit déjeuner ensemble et on ne dort pas ensemble, juste du sexe Cath. Alors je vais aller à mon rendez-vous, parce que contraient à toi Sofia ne veut pas de moi que le sexe, elle veut tous ce que je lui donner. Donc je te dis à ce soir, au labo. »_

Sara lui tourna le dos, pour se diriger vers sa voiture, pour se rendre chez Cutis.

_« Fais Chier »_ Cria la blonde. Toutes les personnes se retourna toutes les personnes qui se trouver aux alentours, en se demanda ce qui se passer.

Catherine leur lança un regard meurtrier, en leur disant de ce mêlé de leurs affaires avant de se rendre à sa voiture. En regrettant ce qu'elle avait dit à Sara, alors que pour elle Sara était bien plus qu'un amie avec avantage. Mais elle avait eu peur de dire à Sara qu'elle l'aimait


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à mes trois lectrices m'ont laissé un commentaire. _

_Xenarielle 93__ : moi aussi la première fois que j'ai lu une fic de Cath et Sara, je n'ai les plus jamais pareil et maintenant je suis accro au « cara »_

_GSR45__ : je suis heureuse que tu apprécies mon histoire. Et que tu prends le temps de la lire alors que n'a jamais ce style de Fic. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, et que appréciera Cath et Sara comme tu apprécies Grissom et Sara._

_Chlo : Voilà la suite._

Chapitre 3

Catherine c'était dirigé vers le bar le plus proche du labo. Elle avait envie d'un verre. Mais le verre s'est transformé en un deuxième verre, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième….. Et maintenant elle était soule. Elle se souvient vaguement que le barman lui avait confisqué c'est clés de voitures. Donc elle fût donc obligée d'appeler Warrick pour venir la chercher. Cath voulait boire un autre verre en attendant son ami, mais elle n'eût le droit qu'à un verre d'eau.

_« Hey Cath. »_

_« Warrick, viens mon ami, je vais te payer un verre. Ce soir est un jour de fête. »_

_« Non Cath, viens je te ramène chez toi. »_

_« Oh, non je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, ma mère est là et j'ai beau avoir 40 ans passés elle me fera la moral comme si j'en avais 15, alors tu ne peux pas me ramener chez moi. »_

Warrick a aidé Catherine à monter dans sa voiture.

_« Tu veux que je t'amène où Catherine. »_

_« Je peux dormir chez toi ? »_

_« Euh… Cath ma femme m'attends et elle m'a déjà fait une crise parce que je suis venue te chercher alors si je te ramène à la maison elle me tuera ça c'est sûr. »_

_« Moi aussi j'en avais une, mais maintenant elle est parti avec cette pouffe de flic._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Cath ? »_

_« Je te dis que moi aussi j'avais une superbe femme qui m'attendais, mais maintenant elle m'a quitté parce que c'est qu'un conne. Et j'ai tout gâché. »_

_« Ok Cath repose toi un peu on est bientôt arrivé. »_

Warrick n'avait absolument rien compris à ce que racontais Catherine. Une femme qu'il l'attendait. Warrick mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool, il pensait qu'elle délirée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Catherine c'était endormie. Warrick a décidé de porter Cath jusqu'à l'appartement.

Sara ouvrit la porte à un Warrick essoufflé et à une Catherine qui dormait dans ses bras.

_« Qu'est- ce-qui s'est passé ? »_

_« J'en sais rien, elle m'appeler pour venir la chercher dans un bar et elle refuse de rentrer chez elle car il y a sa mère. Elle peut rester ici ? »_

_« Ouais, bien sûr. Tu n'as qu'à la poser dans le canapé. »_

_« Merci. »_

Warrick posa Cath sur le canapé de Sara et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Merci de bien vouloir l'a gardé, Tanya m'aurait tué si je l'avais ramené à la maison, déjà que j'aurais une scène pour être venue la chercher. »

« Je comprends. On se voit au boulot. »

« Bye »

Sara referma la porte derrière Warrick. Elle décida de réveiller la blonde pour avoir une explication. Elle n'avait jamais vu Cath dans cet état-là.

« _Catherine….. Catherine réveilles-toi. »_

_« Mumh… Sara. »_

_« Oui c'est moi, réveilles toi »_

Catherine se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la voix de Sara

_« Bon dieu Sara, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? »_

_« Warrick t'a amené ici. Je peux savoir pour tu es soule ? »_

_« Comme si ça t'intéressé »_

_« Bien sûr Cath que ça m'intéresse. »_

_« Et toi ne t'es pas censé être avec ta copine. »_

_« Quelle copine ? »_

_« Oh ne joue pas avec moi, je suis peut-être soule, mais je suis toute a faite bête. T'as eu du plaisir ? Elle t'a donnée autant de plaisir que tu prends avec moi ? Allez je veux savoir ce qu'elle a plus que moi. »_

_« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »_

_« Je te parle te ton rendez-vous avec Curtis. Tu sais pour laquelle tu m'as fait faux bond ce matin. Alors dit moi ? »_

_« C'était un petit déjeuner agréable_. »

Maintenant Catherine était en colère que Sara jouait à ce petit jeu.

_« Putain Sara je te parle pas du petit déjeuner je te demande si tu as pris du plaisir avec elle au lit. »_

_« Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, Cath. »_

_« Oh bien sûr, ne ment pas, Sidle, je sais très bien comment fini les petits déjeuners avec toi. »_

_« Cath rien ne se passe avec Sofia. « _

_« Pourquoi tu avais rendez-vous chez elle alors. »_

_« Parce-que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un . »_

_« Et moi tu peux me parler ? »_

_« Non, pas quand le sujet de la discussion c'est toi »._

_« Moi ? »_

_« Oui toi. Merde Cath tu m'as larguée hier soir. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais de moi que du sexe. Je ne savais plus où j'en été alors j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce que je ressentais pour toi »._

Catherine était soulager qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec Sofia. Un poids immense c'est enlevé de son cœur. Mais maintenant Cath voulait lui avouer pour elle avait dit à Sara hier soir.

_« Tu sais je crois que si j'avais couché avec Sofia, Wendy m'aurait arraché les yeux de ma tête. »_

_« Wendy ? »_

_« Ouais, elle et Sofia sont ensemble depuis un petit moment. »_

_« Pourquoi elles n'ont rien dit. »_

_« Elles n'ont rien dit mais elles se cachent pas n'ont plus. »_

_« Sara…. Ce que j'ai dit dans la voiture…. Je ne le pensais pas. »_

_« Pourquoi tu l'as dit alors. »_

_« Parce que j'ai eu peur. Je suis tellement bien quand je suis avec toi. Je pense à toi toute la journée. Je me demande lorsque tu n'es pas avec moi ce que tu fais, avec qui tu es. Tout ça sa me rends dingue. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un. J'ai eu peur alors je t'ai repoussé. Et je regrette. Je ne veux pas que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_« Cath tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu es soule. »_

_« Je suis peut-être soule mais je suis encore lucide. Et je veux que toi et moi formions un couple. Si tu veux bien encore de moi. »_

Catherine avait peur qu'elle avait trop fais de mal à la belle brune, mais elle était prête à la reconquérir et à se faire pardonner de lui avoir mentit.

_« Bien sûr Cath, que je veux bien encore de toi. »_

Catherine souffla de soulagement. Elle se rapprocha de Sara. Et lui dit en la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser.

_« Je t'aime Sara. »_ Et elle posa ses lèvres sur scella de Sara pour lui prouver ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Une petite review_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_« Alors nous deux c'est officiel ? »_ demanda Sara

_« Oui, c'est officiel, je dois aller à la maison pour voir Lindsey avant qu'elle ne part pour l'école »_

_« Très bien, tu reviens après ? »_

_« Non »_

_« Oh…. »_

_« Non, parce que tu viens avec moi, on dormira chez moi pour une fois »_

Sara suivit Catherine, toute heureuse qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer dans le monde Catherine. Tout le long de la route la blonde s'excusait auprès de la brune, encore et encore pour de s'être montrer si idiote envers elle. Sara ne voulait plus en parler puisque tout ce qui compter c'est qu'elles soient enfin un couple comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité.

_« Fait pas attention au désordre dans la maison, j'ai pas eu le temps de ranger »_

_« C'est rien, je m'en fiche de savoir si ta maison est ranger ou pas, tout ce qui compte c'est que je dorme dans ton lit avec toi dans mes bras, le reste est sans importance »_

_« Tu es mignonne Sara »_ répondit Catherine en l'embrassant sur les lèvres

_« Linds, je suis rentrée »_

_« Bonjour maman, Sara je suis contente de te revoir »_

_« Moi aussi je suis contente, comment vas- tu ?_

_« Tout va bien, tiens le temps que j'y pense tu es invitée à ma fête d'anniversaire samedi prochain »_

_« Je viendrais »_

_« Cool, bon maman a ce soir »_

_« Une minute Lindsay, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important, tu as bien quelque minutes à m'accorder avant de partir ? »_

_« Oui, bien sûr »_

Catherine ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à sa fille, que maintenant elle était en couple avec Sara. Elles n'avaient jamais discuté de ce sujet-là ensemble, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. La blonde regarda sa compagne pour avoir une aide, mais celle-ci préféra regarder ses chaussures, qu'elle trouva très intéressante à ce moment-là...

_« Lindsay, ce que je vais te dire pourrais peut être ne pas te plaire, mais il faut que tu le saches...Mmh… Sara et moi…on est…comment dire… »_

_« Ta mère et moi on sort ensemble »_ dit Sara

« Whou... Sérieusement ? »

_« Oui, sérieusement… »_

_« Ben, je suis heureuse pour vous, ça me gêne absolument pas, promis » _dit Lindsay en embrassant sa mère et Sara.

_« Tant mieux alors, à ce soir.. »_

_« A ce soir, maman, ah au fait vu que tu es de se bord là je pourrais enfin te présenter ma petite copine samedi… allez bonne journée »_

Lindsay claqua la porte d'entrée, laissant les deux femmes encore surprise par l'annonce de cette dernière.

_« Sara, tu as entendu comme moi ? Sa petite amie ? »_

_« Oui. Et où est le problème ? »_

_« Il y a pas de problème, juste que j'aurais aimé le savoir que ma fille fréquenter quelqu'un »_

_« Ben tu le sais maintenant…. Catherine… »_ dit Sara avec une voix séduisante

« Oui »

Sara s'approchant de Catherine en la regardant bien dans les yeux, une fois qu'elle fut à quelque centimètre d'elle, elle commença à enlever les boutons du chemisier de la blonde...

_« J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me montres ta chambre »_

_« Ah oui, tu es fatigué ? »_

_« Non, je voudrais juste de montrer à quel point je suis heureuse »_

_« Et à quel point es-tu heureuse ? »_

_« Au point que tu ne dormiras pas beaucoup voir pas du tout avant le boulot ce soir et que je ne peux pas attendre que tu me montre ta chambre, le canapé fera très bien l'affaire… »_

Lui dit Sara en l'a soulevant dans ses bras pour la poser dans le canapé. La brune commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou, pendant que ses mains dégrafer le soutient gorge de la blonde. Une fois fait, la bouche de Sara commencer à descendre vers les seins de sa compagne, elle commença par les embrassaient avant de te prendre un de ces seins dans sa bouche…Au Bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Catherine qui n'était pas du tout patiente, pris la main de Sara pour la poser directement dans sa culotte...

_« Tu es impatiente ? »_

_« Oui, je peux plus attendre Sara, s'il te plaît fais-moi du bien »_

_« A vos ordre madame…_ »

Quelques heures et orgasmes plus tard, Sara et Catherine étaient toutes les deux nues, et en sueur, sur le canapé...

_« Bébé ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Dans deux heures on doit être au boulot »_

_« Je sais »_

_« Il faut qu'on se lève, qu'on prennent notre douche et qu'on mange quelque chose »_

_« Je n'ai pas envie de bouger je suis si bien là avec toi, dans tes bras »_

_« Moi aussi, mais on doit vraiment y aller »_

Les deux femmes se préparèrent pour aller au labo, elles étaient épuisée de leurs journées, mais elles sont obligée de travailler ce soir, car l'excuse d'être épuiser d'avoir fait l'amour toute la journée n'est pas valable, malheureusement. La discution sur le chemin du labo, était diriger vers l'annonce de leur couple aux reste du labo.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? »_

_« La même chose qu'à ta fille, qu'on est ensemble »_

_« Tu crois qu'ils vont bien le prendre ? »_

_« Pourquoi le prendraient-ils mal ? »_

_« Ben non je ne vois pas pourquoi ? »_

Catherine était anxieuse, mais Sara était détendus, elle avait confiance au gars du labo.

Lorsqu'elles sont arrivées devant la salle de pause tout le monde était déjà présent, tous les attendaient pour la distribution des cas.

_« Bonsoir les filles, voilà… »_

_« Grissom, on a quelque chose à annoncer à tout le monde avant de commencer »_

_« On vous écoute les filles »_

Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers eux, Catherine fit un pas en arrière, signe pour Sara qu'elle devait leur annoncer elle-même

_« Les gars… Catherine et moi, sommes ensembles »_

Tous se levèrent en même temps pour les féliciter, tous était heureux pour elles. Même si tout le monde était surpris, ils y attendaient plus ou moins.

Catherine était soulager que tout le monde accepter leur relation, avant de se quitter pour partir sur le terrain, elles s'embrassaient tendrement avant de se dire qu'elles se rejoignirent à la fin du service chez Catherine. Toutes les deux partirent chacune de leur côté avec un sourire de bonheur.


End file.
